


Art Therapy

by Halo793



Series: Song inspired [7]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Avengers, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, He's such a cutie, I really like it, New Years party, Part two is a long, Past F/F Relationship, Slow Sex, Smut, Tony is a man-child, Violence, bucky has ruined me, fluffy begining, i havent written smut in a while so i hope its ok, more smut, one armed bucky, public fingering, shes a squirter, shower, ubcky is a trouble maker, which i totally belive is true cause ive done it before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo793/pseuds/Halo793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she has a rough day, late night art therapy helps... so does a certain soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few songs I had in mind when writing this are-  
> "Take Me To Church" by Hosier  
> "Kiss Me Slowly" be Parachute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update! - I've edited and changed a few minor things in the first two chapters! Also deleted that one chapter that was just an authors note. **

Soft classical music played over the speakers, partially drowned out with the constant whir of the pottery wheel. With her elbows braced on her knees she held the design tool steady as it carved a smooth line in the clay. Her hands were chalky with the dried terracotta and her apron and pants were speckled with it. She poked her tongue out the corner of her mouth while it was bit between her teeth in a look of concentration. Leaning back and slowing the wheel she looked at her work, tilting her head back and forth before nodding with the decision to add another thin groove. As she placed the tool back against the soft clay a solid hand clamped over her mouth from behind as another softer arm wound around her waist just below her breasts. The hand muffled the shriek and she heard a deep chuckle as her surprise attacker rested his head on her shoulder. She threw her elbow back, jabbing him in the ribs as he laughed.

“James Barnes, I swear! One of these days either you’re gunna kill me or I’m gunna kill you!” she said when he released her mouth.

“You’re gunna kill me? How do you figure that?” he grabbed a chair and leaned back in it next to her.

She pointed the carving tool at him with squinted eyes, “There are a few dangerous tools in here,” she poked him in the stomach and ribs as he pretended it hurt.

“Noted,” he chuckled.

She looked back to her vase and frowned. A deep jagged line ripped through the thin ornate designs she had created.

“Look what you did,” she pouted.

“I’m sorry,” and he truly looked it, so she sighed and picked up a wet sponge to smooth out the vase and start again.

“How’d you get in here without setting off the alarm?” her voice was soft in the empty pottery studio.

“I’m an assassin, can’t give away all my secrets,” he smiled running his fingers though his hair. He stared, mesmerized by the spinning wheel and her slow delicate hands before speaking again, “Anyway, how’d you get in here after hours?”

“Me?” she scoffed, “I work here,”

He leaned forward on his elbows, leaning closer to her, “I thought you worked for Stark?”

“I do,” she shook off her wet hands and picked up the carving tool again, “But when I’m not runnin’ around trying to keep up with you guys… I’m here,” she sighed slowly as she lifted the tool revealing an intricate swirling mark, a small smile laid across her lips, “And after a hard day it makes good art therapy,”

“Rough day?”

The wheel slowed to a stop as she looked up at him and sighed. A dark bruise had taken up residence on his cheekbone and a split in his eyebrow was held shut with a few stitches. Long sleeves were rolled up enough to see his forearm had been bandaged and two of his fingers were taped together, she didn’t know what injuries were hidden under his clothes. The team had just come back from a mission early that morning. He saw her taking inventory of his wounds and gave her a small shrug and sad smile.

“Yeah,” she whispered, “Rough day,”

“We’re alright,” he replied just as quietly.

“No, you’re not,” she scoffed as she turned back to the wheel, “But you’re home… and that’s all I could hope for, I guess,”

As their assistant, she normally went with them on missions. Not to the actual fight, obviously, but she would be near enough and know what was happening; she was often in control of their communications and stayed with the jet. Sometimes, she wasn’t authorized to go along. The trouble was… she’d gotten attached. More than she should have let herself. And they had too. She was part of the team now… hero or not. 

“Hey,” James put is left hand on her knee softly and she looked up at him, “We’re all ok,”

Her lips trembled a little as she spoke, “I know… I know,” she sighed and shook her head, trying to shake off the feelings of the day, “Just… a lot of stress today. And relief. Lots of…” she trailed off, looking down at the floor.

“I know,” he echoed. She nodded, looking down at the steel hand still resting gently on her leg, thumb rubbing slow soothing circles. The hand was never cold to her, circuits and motors giving off enough heat to keep it from being too chilly.

She returned to her work and he watched quietly. It was a new pattern now, not the one that had been destroyed. This one was softer, elegant, romantic. Her tongue poked out the corner of her mouth as she worked and he smiled at the sight. After cleaning up the last groove she leaned back and looked at it, turning her head as she had before, admiring her work, before nodding with a smile.

“Beautiful,” James said.

“Thanks,” she giggled, “Even though you messed it up!” he laughed too as she shoved against his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he chuckled.

“Uh-huh,” she stood and wiped her hands on her apron, “Sure you are,”

He watched quietly as she cleaned up the studio, putting away tools and moving the wheel out of the way and set the vase on a shelf to dry. She walked around the shop barefoot while she straightened chairs and wiped off tables. She slipped her apron over her head and put it on a hook behind the front desk before sliding her feet into her shoes and tugging on her jacket, preparing to brave the chilly fall night in New York. 

Bucky laughed as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and covered her nose and mouth, “You look ready to go out in a blizzard,”

“I hate the cold,” she mumbled through the fabric. He laughed a little harder and her eyes showed the smile that the scarf hid.

“Can I walk you home?” he asked. It was almost midnight and he didn’t like the idea of her being alone.

She pulled the scarf down from over her mouth and smiled, “You don’t have to… It’s just a couple blocks up the road,”

“But I want to,” he explained as he held his right arm out to her. 

The smiled that laid across her lips was shy, it was a smile he hadn’t seen on her before. She looped her arm through his after locking the door and they started down the dim sidewalk. Growling against the icy breeze, she shivered. 

He looked down at her with a smirk, “You’ll get used to it,”

“Doubt it,” she grumbled, “It’s almost making me miss the blistering heat in Georgia,”

When they made it to the door of her apartment building she wrapped him in a tight hug, taking him off guard. He hesitated only for a moment before hugging her back. She stepped away with that shy grin again.

“Thanks for walking me home,” she said quietly. Then, she quickly stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, darting into the building before he could respond. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way back to the tower with a smug grin on his face. It was still there when he walked into the common area where a few of the others were still awake, taping away at computers or watching TV.

“What’s that look about?” Clint drew attention to the lazily pleased smile on the hardened assassin’s lips.

“You followed her again, didn’t you?” Natasha didn’t look up from her work as she smirked.

“No!” Bucky denied quickly.

“Creep,” she muttered, earning a glare from him.

“You know, if you looked your age you would very quickly get arrested for following her all the time,” Clint joked.

“Shut up,” Bucky complained as he chucked a coffee mug at him from the kitchen, Clint caught it easily from his spot sitting on the floor by Nat’s feet, he was leaning back against the couch.

Natasha started singing playfully, adding their names to a children’s song, “… sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g,”

Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes, “You guys suck,” he made his way to the hall to his room, “I’m going to bed,”

“Sweet dreams, lover boy!” Natasha and Clint could be heard giggling from all the way down the hall.

 

The next morning the news had been spread through the team and in the common area there was an enthusiastic discussion. 

“How did you not know she co-owned a pottery studio?” Natasha asked Bucky, “Some spy you are…”

“Co-owns with who?” Tony asked from the kitchen.

“One of her friends,” Clint explained.

“I didn’t know she had friends!” Tony replied.

“Who doesn’t have friends?” she walked into the room and the laughing and teasing stopped abruptly.

“You! I must not be keeping you busy enough if you have time for pottery and friends!” Tony brought her usual morning coffee to the table for her.

She turned to where James stood with his back leaned on the wall and she raised one eyebrow.

“I told them about the studio.” Natasha spoke to save Bucky from the blame before mouthing, “You owe me!’ across the room to him.

That seemed to satisfy her silent questions, “Oh, yeah,” she played it off as nothing as she took a sip from her coffee, “I’m barely there anymore. Too busy trying to keep up with superheroes,”

It was her first full day with them back and she looked around the room at her friends. She had seen all of their tired faces the day before right when they got back, she was present for the debriefing and assigned to take notes, but now they seemed more rested. Bucky and Steve were remarkably more healed than the day before. Clint was apparently unable to stay at his preferred distance because his face and knuckles showed the signs of a close fight. Natasha had a busted lip and her knee was braced, raised, and had a bag of ice resting on it. Bruce looked exhausted, tiny scratches littered his body, probably from glass. 

Bucky noticed her mentally checking them all, making sure they were all intact. She looked back to him and he nodded with a soft smile and mouthed, “We’re ok,” She returned the nod with a cleansing sigh.

 

And it went that way for a while. The team would return from a mission, she would go to the studio late at night, and Bucky would sneak in about an hour after she got there. He would keep her company, reassuring her that the mission was smooth, or playing jazz and singing along. Sometimes he’d try his luck at the pottery wheel, but the wet clay would get stuck in the crevices of his left hand, so he decided to resign himself to helping other ways. He always walked her home; she always kissed his cheek after wishing him goodnight. 

On the front steps of her apartment building on a snowy night, she stopped halfway up the steps and turned back, “Do… Do you wanna come in?” She asked softly, almost drowned out by the sound of cars driving through slush. 

An uncharacteristically wide smile lit up his face, “Yeah, I’d love to,” he closed the distance and matched her pace up the steps and down the hall to the elevator. 

She pressed the button labeled ‘14’ and it lit up orange before it began moving. Once inside her little apartment, she started peeling away layers of sweaters and gloves. Bucky chuckled as she stacked everything on a chair near the door.

“Shut up,” she laughed too as she slipped her shoes off, “Do you want anything to drink? I think I’m going to make some hot cocoa,”

“That sounds good,” he followed her further into the small place. She made her way to the kitchen as he got distracted wandering around her living room, looking at pictures scattered around the walls and book shelves. Her smiling face in exotic places. Snapshots of the team. Selfies with Natasha. Photos of her family and her childhood home. A few were placed on a small table beside the couch, and among those was a beautifully shot picture of Bucky. It was from a mission, they’d set up camp and he was sitting on his own at a wood table with a book laid out in front of him. He looked intensely focused on his work, holding his pencil in hand.

“Do you remember what you were drawing?” she asked as she turned on the stereo to play softly. A therapist had suggested drawing to focus his mind on other things.

‘You,’ he thought before speaking, “Uh, yeah, kinda,”

She handed him a warm mug as he turned to wander back to the book shelf, “That’s my mom,” she said softly pointing to a photo, “And this was the field out behind our house. In the summer it’d get real tall and my sister and I would walk far out with a blanket and sit and hide, ‘cause once you’d sit out there nobody could see you,” the picture was two little girls running away from the camera hand in hand. He watched her eyes as she looked over the photographs. With only one lamp lit in the room, the moonlight through the window to his right seemed very bright, giving her eyes a pale blue light. 

She looked up, catching him watching, but he didn’t look away, only smiled. Setting her mug on the shelf she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him with a sigh.

“I don’t know how to thank you for checking on me at the studio as much as you do,” her voice was muffled in his sweater. 

He cradled the back of her head to his chest with his free hand and kissed the top of her hair, “The goodnight kisses have always been enough for me,” he whispered. 

They stood that way for a while and his eyes looked over the pictures by the couch again. One in the middle caught his attention the most; it was a collage of pictures in a single frame. She had been teaching him how to take selfies and what they were.

 

~~~

“Now you just smile, or make silly faces, or… whatever!” she held the phone up in front of them and tilted her head on his shoulder before snapping a picture.

“But… why?” he asked.

“Well, lots of reasons. Some people think it’s vain, but it can help people too. Like, with depression, making yourself smile for a bunch of pictures and then looking at your own smiling face can actually help hormones in the brain. And for some people, it’s reassuring to have a picture to look back at… to remember the moment and be able to imagine themselves there again,” she explained. She nudged his shoulder with hers, “Now, take pictures with me!”

~~~

And that’s where the collage came from, she had picked about a dozen of them and organized them together. The one in the middle was his favorite; her head on his shoulder, smiling softly… but he wasn’t even looking at the camera, he was looking down at her with a small smile of his own. And she was right, it was great for memories, because he could put himself right back in that moment by just looking at the pictures. 

She turned her head up to look at him with a tired smile, “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“Our selfies,” he grinned, “From that morning in South Africa?” 

She hummed happily, resting her cheek on his shoulder again, “I remember,”

“I love yo…” the words came out before he could stop them, and he saved it quickly, “Y-your pictures,”

She couldn’t help but giggle at the awkward pause as she looked up at him again. As her eyes met his, her smile faded slightly as she became a little more serious, “Why do you like them so much?” she whispered.

His eyes flicked between her lips and her stare as he battled with his will-power. Her face inched closer to his as he leaned forward at the same time.

A smile curled at the corners of his lips as they brushed against hers when he spoke, “Because the girl in the pictures makes me feel human again,”

With that she was done. Done letting him squirm with the same desire she felt. She closed the miniscule distance, pressing her soft lips against his gently and lacing her fingers behind his neck to hold him closely. With one hand in her hair and the other pressed against the small of her back, he pulled her body flat against his as she whimpered quietly.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she groaned into his hair as his mouth traveled to her neck.

“Why’s that?” his voice was low and rough against her skin.

“We work together,” 

“I’ll quit first thing tomorrow,” he whispered before gently biting at her throat.

“You’ll quit?” she scoffed pulling back slightly.

“I’ll call right now, I don’t care if its midnight,”

She shook her head with a laugh, “You’d quit to get laid?”

“No,” he smiled, bringing his hands up to cup her face, “I’d quit if I get to have you,”

She sighed, almost inaudible, “Oh, what the hell,” with that she brought her lips back to his with more passion than before.

He moaned into the kiss, pulling at her hips and shirt, doing anything he could to get closer to her. He turned to press her into the wall by the bookcase and her hands tangled in his hair. Placing his hands under her thighs he lifted her and hooked her legs round his waist as he carried her to the couch, turning to sit with her in his lap. As soon as they sat, she pulled her shirt over her head and helped him do the same.

“Goddamn, you’re incredible,” he groaned before moving to kiss her shoulder as he slowly lowered her bra straps. 

“Right back at ya,” her reply came in a breathless whisper. He pressed a smile laced kiss to her lips as he unclasped her bra before tossing it aside and leaning back to look at her.

His hands slid up her sides slowly to cup the sides of her breasts, “Absolutely incredible,” his thumbs circled her already hardened nipples. A moan slipped from her lips as she arched, pressing her chest more fully into his hands. She bit her lip to stifle her sounds.

“No,” he whispered, bringing a hand to her face and tracing her lips with his thumb, “I like your noises, I want to hear them,”

She kissed his thumb, then the palm of his hand, “But my neighbors probably don’t,” she smiled before slowly dragging her tongue along his thumb and taking it slightly between her lips.

“Fuck them,” he growled before leaning forward to catch her lips with his.

“Actually, I was hoping you’d fuck me,” she grinned mischievously. 

“Oh god,” he groaned under his breath, “You’re damn perfect,”

She grinned and rolled her body against his, grinding down and pressing herself into his warm strong chest. Pulling her hips as tight against his as he could, she captured his lips again. No matter how strongly and roughly he wanted to take her right then, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He went slow, worshiping her lips and body. Covering every inch of her skin that he could reach with searing kisses. Every kiss against her soft skin made his lips tingle and his body burn to be closer. Her skin was hot with the desire to have every bit of him that she could. 

He turned, placing her sitting on the couch and kneeling on the floor in front of her. Slowly, he unbuttoned her jeans while placing feather-light kisses along her stomach before slipping her jeans and panties down together. He nipped and kissed every new inch of skin revealed and then came back to smile up at her while his thumbs traced slowly along her hips. Pulling her hips closer to the edge of the seat, his hot breath ghosted along her already burning thighs. He pressed his lips into the dip her thighs made where they met her body on either side of her center before placing a gentle kiss to her folds as she sighed. He traced his fingers along her slit as he admired the slick silky warmth on his fingers and the way she glistened in the dim light. His eyes glanced up as he slowly caressed her heat with the tip of his tongue. Watching as her head fell back with her eyes pinched shut as high-pitched whimpers formed in her throat.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” he purred between agonizingly slow licks, “Let me hear you,”

“Oh, James,” with one hand she wound her fingers in his hair and with the other she laced her fingers through his, squeezing his hand as he squeezed back. 

Carefully, he made her come undone, hair in a messy halo around her head from his fingers earlier. She rocked rhythmically into his blissful mouth as his heavenly tongue brought her closer and closer to the release she’d been craving from him all night. 

“If you’re not… If you’re not careful… I – I – I’m gunna make a mess,” she panted.

“I’ll clean you up darlin’, now, come for me babe,” he rasped as he locked his lips around her, flicking his tongue perfectly.

As she fell into her bliss, her moans got higher and louder until she was chanting and practically screaming his name. Little spurts of hot fluid hit his tongue and dribbled down his chin and he smiled as he slowed down to match her declining release. He was the first to bring her to the peak with only his magical tongue.

“You squirt,” he stated with a smile, raising one eyebrow.

Her face flushed as she dropped her eyes. It made her self-conscious, some guys thought she was peeing, but it didn’t smell and it didn’t happen with every orgasm. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” he sat up to kiss her softly, her taste still on his lips, “I like it… it’s a good sign I’m doing my job,” he smirked and she pushed his shoulders back so she could stand on shaky legs, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her.

“Bedroom, now. Pants off,” she demanded.

Once inside the bedroom he spun her around to face him and kissed her deeply, “Yes, ma’am,” he muttered against her lips as he worked off his belt, walking her backwards until she fell back onto the bed. He slid out of his jeans and boxer-briefs before climbing over her, sliding up her body and leaving a trail of hot kisses up to her mouth. He hooked her legs around his hips and an arm around her back and crawled up the bed to rest her head in the pillows.

“We can stop if you want,” he muttered against her lips, his hard length very prominent against her thighs.

“James Barnes, I swear to god, if you stop now,” she growled but he silenced her with another hot kiss as he easily slid into her. She moaned lowly against his lips.

He set a sensually slow pace, rolling his body against hers and holding her as close as possible. Her nails pressed into his back as she arched into him. He wanted to melt into her and love every atom of her being. Gently, his hands roamed her body leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“So beautiful,” he panted into her hair as he dropped his head to her shoulder, “Wet and tight. So perfect,”

With every whisper of praise and endearment her whimpers grew higher until her legs were spasming with ecstasy. Her hoarse moaning voice calling his name right in his ear drew him over to join in the ultimate pleasure. Panting heavily, he collapsed into her and she continued to hold him tightly. Weak after moans occasionally crept through her voice. After catching their breath, he remained in her embrace as she trailed her fingers lightly across the heated skin of his back and arm. He hummed contentedly with his nose pressed against her neck when she turned to kiss his forehead. He shifted to one side of her body, ghosting his fingers up and down her arm.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be with you,” he whispered against her shoulder, lips brushing her skin.

“Well, if it’s anything like as long as I have, then I’m a little sad we waited so long,” she felt him smile against her shoulder as he pressed his lips against her more firmly in a kiss. 

They laid in silence a while, listening to heartbeats and slowing breaths. Memorizing the feel of each other’s body against theirs. 

Finally he spoke as they were both drifting to sleep, “You really are and incredible woman,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, um, part two happened. This is all for this fic though... I think.
> 
> For this chapter I had the song  
> 'safe and sound' by Taylor Swift  
> In mind for part of it.

Bucky woke the next morning to her already sitting up in bed, small mirror in hand as she tried in vain to hide the love bites that peppered her neck and collar bones. She felt him roll to his side to watch her with a smirk.

“You’re in so much trouble,” she grumbled, her voice a little rough from sleep and from the previous night’s activities. 

“Oh, yeah?” she couldn’t help the shiver down her spine at the tone of his voice. The deep tired morning voice definitely added to the flirty inflection of his words.

She leaned over to kiss him deeply and slowly in their groggy laziness, “So much trouble,” she moaned into his lips. He smiled and she couldn’t help but giggle before returning to her futile job of concealing his handiwork, “I’m gunna have to wear a goddamn turtle neck,” she did not seem happy at the thought.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, one: I don’t look good in turtle necks… no one does. And two: because of part one, I don’t own any turtle neck shirts,”

A laugh rumbled deep in his chest as he rested his head on her knee, “Sorry sweetheart,”

She replied with a scoff, “No you aren’t… trouble maker,” she muttered the last bit under her breath, but he still heard, laughing tiredly. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and he groaned, “Feels good,” she scratched at his scalp softly as he hummed in contentment. She finished up her makeup as he watched from her lap. The perfect view, he thought, looking up at her and her still bare breasts. 

“Get up, lazy bones,” she said fondly, “We’ve gotta get to work,”

“I’m quitting today, remember,” he smirked, knowing what she would say next.

“You most definitely are not! I won’t allow it,” she said firmly, “If either of us is quitting it’ll be me,”

He laughed, “I doubt anyone would make either of us quit. We need you too much. Besides, Nat and Clint have had a thing going for a long time now and no one’s stopped them,”

“That’s ‘cause Nat would kill anyone who tried,” she chuckled, “Now, get up,” she nudged him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiled, “But not before another kiss,”

“You’re in trouble, remember?”

“Shut up and kiss me, doll,” that smirk on his lips made it impossible to resist. She gave in and they ended up kissing for a good few minutes, fingers tangled in hair and stroking along still naked skin.

“Go on,” she whispered. He finally complied and stood, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. She admired the pull of his muscles when he couldn’t see her. She stood too, walking over to her closet to pick her clothes. Rolling onto her toes she reached for the skirt she wanted to wear when suddenly a glimmering steel arm extended to get it for her as a warm soft hand rested on her waist. Humming softly she leaned back into his strong chest, feeling him half hard against her ass.

“Look what you do to me,” he groaned in her ear before kissing her neck and shoulder softly.

“James Barnes, if you mess up my hard work, I swear,”

Chuckling softly, she could feel his chest vibrate against her back, the lovely sound reverberating in her bones.

“Hurry up, we’re going to be late,” she urged, “I’m sure they’ll already be suspicious,” 

“Alright, alright,” he kissed her cheek, “So bossy,”

 

Bucky strolled into the common room first; she had stopped at the lobby coffee shop for her usual morning drink.

“The prodigal son returns!” Clint mocked. Bucky just kept his hands in his pockets but couldn’t seem to stifle the grin on his lips. He took his spot at the table and slouched back.

“Where were you last night? You missed out on Steve getting embarrassed while playing Cards Against Humanity!” Nat questioned with a knowing smirk.

The smile still on his face, he shrugged, “I went out,”

“Ooooo,” Tony spoke from the kitchen, he preferred to make his own coffee in the morning, “I know that look! That’s the ‘Just had sex’ look! Snowman got laid!”

Bucky only laughed, shaking his head, “Shut the hell up, Stark,”

“That’s it? No witty, slightly violent comeback?” Bruce grinned before taking another bite of scrambled eggs, “Definitely got laid,”

“Did Dr. Banner just say ‘laid’?” Clint seemed baffled.

She strolled in wearing a slightly above the knee high-waisted black pencil skirt that fit her well and a red button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, the color fit her skin tone well and she had done a great gob hiding the little red marks and slight bruises Bucky had left on her chest. 

“Good morning,” she said happily.

“Well, you’re awfully chipper this morning,” Tony pointed out.

She walked past Bucky toward the kitchen to grab an apple from the counter. She locked eyes with James as her lips curled around the red fruit and took a bite before licking her lips to catch the juice that threatened to drip down her chin. His jaw flexed and he smirked back at her.

The team looked back and forth between them multiple times.

“Oh. My. God.” Tony emphasized each word as his eyes widened.

“What?” she asked a little too innocently. 

“That’s it! That’s the ‘Just got laid’ glow! Oh my god!” he pointed wildly between the two of them.

“That’s ridiculous,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes before taking her usual seat beside Bucky. They always sat next to each other anyway.

Natasha held her hand out to Clint beside her and whispered, “Pay up. Told you he’d grow a pair eventually,” Clint grumbled unhappily beside her as he fished a twenty dollar bill from his pocket, slapping it in her waiting palm.

Taking a long gulp of her coffee, she pulled her tablet out of her bag, “I have a notification from Fury about a quick mission. Should be an in-and-out deal, but they want us all just in case,” just then a warm hand found the hem of her skirt and slipped under, trailing up her thigh and between her legs to find she wasn’t wearing underwear.

The others didn’t hear his low groan, but they all heard her little whimper as she took another bite from the apple, “Bit my lip,” she explained in a steady voice (that she was quite proud of, by the way) as he trailed his fingers around her folds and inner thighs with a feather light touch.

“So, when are we headed out?” Steve asked, he had just come in when she was explaining the plan for the day.

“In… In about three hours,” she forced out with a slight stutter, “Enough time for me to round up the... back-up crew a-and emergency med team and… get the… jet prepped,” she pretended to be reading her tablet intently this time as she stumbled over her words. The grin that Bucky had walked in with hadn’t left his lips yet as he toyed with her carefully. She was getting damp before she crossed her legs tightly, trapping his hand.

“Need any help with that?” Bucky asked with a devious smirk as he wiggled his fingers which were unfortunately (or fortunately…) pinned pressed against her clit. She shifted in her seat as she bit her lip and typed at her tablet.

“Ugh, n-no…” she tried to keep a straight face, “I just sent the team the, uh, notification and alerted the med crew,”

“Alright, guys lets suit-up and do our prep,” Steve prompted. The team got up from the table, placing their breakfast plates in the dishwasher before heading off to get ready. 

Bucky lingered back to hug her from behind and murmur in her ear, “That skirt is great on you. It’s a shame you gotta change into field gear,” he placed a hot kiss on the corner of her jaw before leaving to get prepared, leaving her with a pounding heart and slightly out of breath.

Yep, that boy was definitely trouble.

 

Four hours later they were on the ground and the battle was quickly getting out of hand. She was in the jet, sitting at the control station in front of screens with the team’s tracker locations and connected to the communication ear pieces. 

“Just once,” Tony complained, “Just once, can we get clean intel?!”

“Never works that way does it?” Natasha sounded out of breath.

She watched the fight from her screens, listening to her friends call each other for help and the grunts of battle. 

“Shit, Cap, we’re pinned down over here!” Clint yelled. Her stomach dropped, Bucky and Clint stayed at a distance this time, picking off from afar. 

“Can’t get to you, me and Widow are cornered,”

“I’m on my way,” Tony said. She could hear Natasha and Steve fighting harder to get to their friends.

“Do you need Team two?” she asked.

“Negative, stay with the jet,” Steve ordered. That didn’t sound good to her.

She heard shooting outside… but not in the ear piece, “Guys, we’ve got action outside Control,”

Suddenly she heard an intense scream, almost making her want to rip the ear-piece out if she wasn’t so concerned with knowing that voice. He’d never made a sound like that before and shortly after his mic turned off.

“Shit,” Tony breathed, “I’ve got trouble here, can’t make it over yet,”

“I’ve lost mic on Winter,” she stated frantically as she tapped at the screen trying to override and bring it back, “Com and tracker still online, Does anyone have eyes on him?”

“We need med evac,” Clint yelled into his mic, “We need evac, like, yesterday,”

“On the way,” she said before Natasha’s stern voice made her stop.

“Control Leader, do not leave the jet, do you understand?” Nat commanded. They called her Control Leader because she dictated the movements of the backup team, similar to how Steve lead the others, and was head of the control station inside the jet.

“Can’t do that,” she watched as the evacuation team ran out the back of the jet.

“That’s an order,” Steve came into the conversation.

She could still hear Bucky’s screams in Clint’s mic, “Sorry, Cap,” she grabbed the handheld tracking screen and a gun before she chased after the med team.

Snow, always snow. Why couldn’t Hydra be on a tropical island for once? The icy wind bit at her skin, making it burn and her eyes water. She shot her way through the Hydra team around the jet, helping her backup team gain control of their ground again. A few SHIELD agents stayed with the jet to protect it.

“Hawk, you have eyes on Winter?” she panted.

“Stay out of here, CL, it’s too hot,” he said.

“That wasn’t my question,” her voice was sharp.

“… doesn’t look good,” he said quietly. She took off, running as fast as she could toward the two dots on her tracker.

She spotted the men in the snow behind a rock they were using for cover, she could see that a quick spray of red stained the snow. Pulling her gun she shot someone who was closing in behind them, Clint whipped his head toward her and she slid to her knees beside James as the med team caught up.

“Report,” she demanded.

“Sniper, shot to the left side and electric dart to the shoulder,”

She saw the dart still embedded in his steel arm, making the arm malfunction and spasm. Clint was holding pressure on Bucky’s stomach. A med nurse reached to pull the dart from his arm and she stopped them.

“Don’t!” she caught the nurses wrist, “It’s electrified,” 

“Rubber gloves,” the nurse explained.

“Don’t risk it, let me,” she grabbed a pair of thick rubber gloves and could hear the team yelling at her in the ear-piece, telling her not to do it, but she tuned them out, “I’m so sorry, baby,” she whispered as she wrapped her fingers around the device, “It’s almost over,” she looked up at Clint who looked like he was coming off an adrenaline rush, “Hold him,”

He put a hand on Bucky’s right shoulder and chest while the med team tried to hastily put a temporary bandage on his stomach. Clint nodded to her when he was ready and she tore it out in one swift motion. Nothing could break her heart ever again as much as the screams that came from Bucky’s voice, it would probably haunt her for a long time. A bullet whizzed between her and Clint.

“Team two has this, we need cover,” she shouted over an explosion as she tossed the dart into a safe box, “Bring that,” she ordered one of the team members.

Clint nodded and went back to what he does best. Finally, the voices of her team made it into her brain.

“CL, I want you out of the field NOW,” Steve was angry… she was definitely getting yelled at later.

“Time to move,” Clint said, “I’ve got you covered,”

She took Bucky’s left arm over her shoulders as another agent took his right. He cried out when she touched his arm and she tried to sooth him but he wasn’t mentally there, she could tell in his eyes that he was somewhere in the past. The agents formed a protective formation around them. Most of the way back to the jet his screams died down to pained groans, until there was an explosion and the screams came back in fear. She was sure he was having flashbacks. 

“We’re almost there,” she told him, even though she knew he probably wasn’t hearing her, “See, there it is, just down this slope,”

He only groaned in reply. Once they were inside the jet they laid him down, with more shrieks of pain. She held her face above his and slid her hand into his left one. His eyes wouldn’t focus on her, just stared through her as he panted for breath. His hand squeezed hers tighter than he would ever normally dare, but she didn’t pull away, he wasn’t breaking bones so she wasn’t going to stop him. 

“I need a light and the arm tools over here,” she ordered one of the evac team who quickly brought it to her. She turned on the standing light, pointing it at his left arm. There was more damage than she thought.

“Bucky,” she leaned over him, “I’m going to hold your right hand and I want you to squeeze if you can hear me,” she placed her hand in his, and after a pause, his hand flexed around hers, “Good,” she sighed, “Good, now, I want to take this off of you, I think it will make the pain stop,” his eyes got wider and his already fast breathing sped up, “You know I won’t hurt you, and I’ll only do it if you let me. Squeeze once if it’s ok to remove it,” there was a slightly longer pause than before, but he finally gave her the signal she had asked for.

He wouldn’t talk because he was afraid he would scream, and he wouldn’t move because he was afraid it wouldn’t be him moving. So he froze. Holding himself as still as possible, fighting back any inkling of the old Winter Soldier. The metal arm felt like it was on fire and spreading into his chest. 

The arm could be detached near where it blended with his skin, but the wound would still be closed by a metal panel formed to his shoulder. She sat by his head and pushed an upper panel out of the way to find the places to detach. First, she had to disarm the high powered electro-magnet that would hold it in place no matter what you tried… you’d tear his body in half before that magnet would let up. It was a series of tiny buttons that had to be pushed in the right order. This wasn’t her first time removing the prosthetic, so she knew the combination and had a key to the next lock. After that, it was a lot of screws… guess sometimes old-fashioned can’t be beat, though, after all of the other steps it seemed unnecessary. 

She almost had all of the screws out when the arm started getting hot, she burned her hand and pulled back with a yelp, “It’s over heating, ice now!” they grabbed cold towels filled with crushed ice to rest on it, “What the hell did that thing do?” she muttered as she pulled the last three screws out quickly, detached the arm, and passed it off, “Stow that somewhere. I want Tony to look at it when we get back!”

She turned back to Bucky to see his breathing slowing down and his eyes moving around a little more. She sat on the left side of his cot and leaned so he could see her more easily, “Hey, you’re ok,” she said softly. This time, when he looked at her she knew he could see her.

His right hand wove through the back of her hair and quickly brought her forehead to his as he whispered over and over, “Thank you,” they sat that way for a while, eyes closed and hips touching. She hushed him softly.

“I – I thought…” he started, very quietly so the others wouldn’t hear his vulnerability, “I thought it was gunna turn me back into…”

She stroked the hair off his forehead, “I wouldn’t let that happen, it’s off now and we’ll get it back good as new. Maybe better! You know how Tony likes to upgrade things,” that at least earned her half a smile.

She spoke into her microphone, “Winter is secure and stable, status?”

“Alive,” Natasha grumbled through her fighting grunts, “Cap and I have almost cleared this quadrant,”

“It’s quiet here, I’ll go speed things up with Cap and Widow,” Clint replied.

“Almost done in this area,” Tony said, “Warm up the jet… and I want cocoa when we get home!”

“Copy,” she laughed.

“Control?” Cap suddenly said and her eyes widened, ready for the trouble, but there was a pause, “Good work,”

“Right back at you, Captain, Let’s finish up and get home,” she went to stand up but Bucky wouldn’t let go of her hand. She turned around to see his smirk.

“You did good,” he said softly, “And that was a pretty good shot earlier,”

“I didn’t think you saw that,” she laughed, “I gotta prep the jet,”

“Come right back?” he squeezed her hand one last time before he laid back and got as comfortable as he could.

The jet was running and ready to go just as the team was coming up the ramp. Nat had Bruce wrapped in a thick blanket and Steve and Clint came up the ramp together talking quietly, Clint was probably telling him what happened.

“Did you turn on my seat warmer!?” Tony asked as he stepped out of his suit.

“Of course,” she laughed, sitting back on Bucky’s cot, he had fallen asleep in the fifteen minutes she was gone.

“You’re my favorite assistant!” Tony said, patting her head as he walked by to the pilot seat. He groaned happily as he sat and wiggled in the seat.

She was glad Bucky at least had his eyes closed so he didn’t have to see the subtle surprised looks on everyone’s faces when they saw his arm detached. They’d all seen it before, but it wasn’t something you get used to when you see it on him every day. Steve’s eyes asked if everything was ok and she nodded.

The flight back was quiet, they always were. Natasha fell asleep on Clint's shoulder and Clint fell asleep with his head rested on hers. Steve and Tony stayed awake somehow… though Steve’s head would bob occasionally before coming back up wide-eyed. Bucky would wake up every now and then and make sure her hand was still in his, then he would smile and fall back asleep. She was awake enough for all of them. Her heart was still pumping through the adrenaline and her mind was racing with the events that just transpired. What was that dart? What did it do? That battle was a little rougher than normal for a small Hydra base… was everyone as ok as they said?

She worried for her team, for her friends. Her eyes scanned each of them slowly and repeatedly. Every few minutes her mind would take inventory of the tired crew. It was her habit after missions, no matter how easy. Double, triple, quadruple checking over the people she loved like a worried mother bear. They were about five minutes from landing, when she was doing probably her seventh check, she felt Bucky squeeze her hand to gain her attention.

“We’re ok,” he whispered. She only sighed, shaking her head from side to side.

“We are,” he insisted, “Because of you,”

“I don’t know about that,” she scoffed. 

He held her hand to his chest while he stroked his thumb along hers, “We’re ok,” he repeated, closing his eyes. She felt the jet touch down on the roof, and sensing it the whole team woke slowly.

“Written reports at 0800 tomorrow,” She sighed to the team, standing and stretching, “Go get some rest,” 

They all looked relieved that she was opting for written reports instead of a group debriefing, those took time and meant they had to wait that much longer before washing the memory of the fight down the shower drain. Killing never got easier, that’s something she realized not long after she took the job. No matter if the person was evil and corrupt, it was still a person, and if you thought about it too long you’d drive yourself mad. Though, reports meant more work for her later.

Bucky had sat up on his own and when he stood she wrapped her arm around his waist, even though he probably didn’t need help.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll change that bandage,” She said softly.

They made it to his room and stood in the bathroom, carefully peeling away layers of gear and clothes still damp from the snow while they let the shower heat up. When the steam started billowing over the shower curtain, they stepped into the almost too hot water. The heat on her still frozen toes made them tingle and almost felt painful. 

They stood facing each other and she stepped closer, resting her cheek on his chest as he put his chin on her head. His hand repeatedly stroked down her wet hair as they stood in the stream of water. She let her mind focus on the water beating down on her back. Focused on the rhythmic way Bucky’s hand cradled the back of her head. She tried to hone her mind to feel every drop of water that tumbled down her skin and slipped between her body and his. 

“I was scared,” with her ear to his chest she could hear how the words crackled through his lungs before he cleared his throat, “For the first time in a very, very long time… I was scared,”

“I know,” she trailed her fingers up and down his back soothingly, sliding easily along wet skin, “But it’s ok now,”

“I could feel him – them – in my head. I could feel… hate… like it was flowing through the arm and leaking into my body,” his hand stopped on the back of her head as he held her to him as he pressed his lips against her soaked hair, “I was so afraid to move. I didn’t want to let him win, I never do… but especially not around you,” 

“It’s ok, baby,” her lips moved against the space between his collar bones, “You did great, we’re ok now,”

After a while, they stepped out and started to dry off; she wrapped her hair up in a towel and offered to teach him… he only shook his head and rolled his eyes. They stood in front of the mirror as she re-bandaged his gun shots that were already noticeably more healed. He faced the mirror with a towel around his hips as she finished taping the exit wound. When she finished, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her hands there with his. She kissed his back, near his left shoulder.

“How does it feel?” she whispered.

“Different,” he trailed his fingers along hers, “It’s weird, I’ve gotten so used to having it… it’s so heavy, but without it I feel more lopsided then I do with it,” he chucked a little and she smiled against the scar on his back.

He turned to face her, “Thank you,” he said softly.

She looked at him in confusion, “For what?”

“For getting all heroic and coming to save the day,” he smirked as she dropped her head with an embarrassed laugh, “I turned off my mic, but I could still hear you on the com kickin’ ass,”

She shrugged with fake confidence, “What can I say? It’s my job, ‘Professional ass-kicker and part-time assistant’,” 

He laughed and pulled her into a hug, “That really was a pretty good shot, by the way… for a shot made while running,”

Leaning her cheek on his chest, she yawned, “What time is it?”

He plucked her phone off the counter to read the time, “Almost 7,”

“That’s late enough to go to bed, right?” she took his hand in hers and led him into the bedroom. 

He pulled on a loose pair of pajama pants and she slipped into one of his shirts that practically swallowed her. He smiled at the way the collar slipped down one of her shoulders. With her hair out of the towel, she twisted it up into a bun on top of her head as she watched him lay down. She crawled onto the super-soldier sized bed and instead of lying next to him, she carefully laid on top of him, avoiding his bullet wound as much as she could. He chuckled and held her close, running his fingers through the few locks of hair that avoided the bun. She laid with her knees on either side of his hips and balanced above him to kiss him softly. Never pulling away far, their noses brushed together and they shared the air around them. His right hand ran up and down her thigh softly as they kissed lazily. Her fingers brushed through Bucky’s wet hair before she scratched her nails on his scalp gently.

“Be nice,” he growled against her lips.

She smiled and nudged his nose with hers, “I don’t think I want to,” she kissed him deeply and he groaned softly. 

His fingers ran through her hair, pulling her damp hair out of the bun and holding her lips to his… like she could ever bring herself to pull away? He held her as close as he could with one arm, another reminder that he wasn’t quite whole. Almost like she could sense it, she kissed her way down his neck and chest to kiss every inch of the scar on his left shoulder. He slipped his hand under the shirt she wore… his shirt. 

“Why’d you pick me?” he whispered and she brought her face back to his, kissing his nose and cheeks as she spoke.

“I didn’t,” her voice was so soft and soothing, “My heart did it for me,” she kissed him passionately before kissing down his body again, only she didn’t stop at his chest this time.

She kissed along the skin just above the elastic of his sweat pants before curling her fingers under the fabric on either side of his hips and inching it down, nipping along each new bit of skin revealed. Finally, she placed a soft kiss on his tip when it was free. Pulling his pants down to expose him completely, she gave small kisses and licks along his length as a breathy moan slipped from his lips. As she took him in her mouth, she reached up to his right hand, lacing her fingers through his. Swirling her tongue, she took him deeper and deeper until she took a cleansing breath and taking him full, touching the back of her throat before pulling back and doing it again. Her eyes watered, but the little moans and strings of curses were well worth it. He was squeezing her hand and she would squeeze back. She opened her eyes to look at him to find him staring. She smiled a little around him filling her mouth and his eyes slipped shut as his head fell back with a, “Oh, fuck,” followed by a soft whimper. 

“W-wait,” he breathed, “Wait, baby doll,” 

She slid up slowly, placing one last kiss on his tip before looking up at him questioningly. 

“I-I’ve never… with… with one hand…” he stammered and she crawled back up his body, the warmth from her center resting against his length.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want,” she said with a loving kiss.

“Oh, I want to. Christ, do I want to,” he groaned, with her wet heat against him he wanted nothing more than to slide into her and feel her around him again.

“We’ll take it slow,” she kissed his neck, “Stop me anytime you want,” 

He nodded, kissing and licking along her neck as she reached down to guide him in, she hadn’t put on underwear after the shower. The shaky sigh that he let out sounded like this was all he wanted in the world… and if he was being completely honest, it kind of was. She rolled her body against his slowly, her nose brushing his, never more than a breath away, kissing softly. He kept her held closely, pressing his hand to her lower back as she moved carefully against him. With each roll of her hips her clit rubbed against his base, making each whimper and whine raise in pitch.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured into her lips as she buried her moans in his mouth, “So beautiful,”

His breath caught in his throat as he tried to hold off for her.

“I-I’m close, so close,” she moaned softly.

“Good,” he breathed, their faces had never left their loving closeness, “Do it, angel, cum for me,”

Her whimpers grew louder and louder as she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. Bucky’s hand slipped up the front of her shirt to caress her breasts, slowly brushing her nipple with his thumb.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” he moaned in her ear and she moaned loudly into his shoulder as her body started to shake, “Oh, fuck, doll,” he’d never had sex… no, made love… so slowly and softly, and he’d never cum so hard and intensely either. She collapsed more fully against him, breathing hard into his hair as she littered his neck with soft kisses. Occasional after-moans filled his ear while her body calmed slowly. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to her hair before resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. It wasn’t the sex that had gotten his heart racing, it was her; it was always her. They started to fall asleep that way, nestled together with Bucky going soft still inside her heat. 

“Why me?” she whispered, her breath warming his lips that were so close to hers, “You asked why I picked you… so why me?”

He wound his arm a little tighter around her, “I told you the other night, you make me feel alive again. You make my mind go crazy and my heart flutter like a damn teenager with a crush,”

She giggled, “What a coincidence, you do the same to me,”

 

The next morning they woke to a series of loud knocks, “Hey, love birds! We know you’re in there! We’ve got our reports,” It was Clint’s voice outside the room.

Bucky groaned into the pillow, she was gathering that he wasn’t quite a morning person.

“Slip it under the door!” she yelled back, “I don’t wanna get up, I’ll log them later,” a folder slid across the floor.

“Use protection!” with that last comment, she heard Clint walking away.

She yawned and snuggled back into the blankets, “So tired,”

“Go back to sleep, angel,” he murmured as he pulled her closer to his chest. She kissed the front of his shoulder and entwined her legs with his as the drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is random as hell. and i've split it into two chapters so i can work on the smut part more. :) this is mostly just fluff and teasing and lots of kissing. It's also not as well written as the rest, but its an idea i've had for a while, so i wanted to get it in here. the next part will be much more well written.

 

“A virus? Like, a computer virus?” She asked before taking a tiny step away, “Or is it a biological virus?”

 

Tony had called them to his lab to report his findings from the dart and the damage done to the prosthetic. He had a high power microscope relaying video to a large screen for them to see. Tiny red spiders crawled around a thin piece of circuit wire. She watched as the wire started to smoke like it was being welded before it snapped and melted.

 

Tony sighed, taking off his glassed, “A little of both, honestly,”

 

“How is that even possible?” Bucky stood behind her, self-consciously trying to hide his left side.

 

“We don’t know,”

 

“But we’re working on it,” Bruce spoke up from his computer, “We’ve figured out how to contain it, we’re still working on an effective way to kill it… then we’ll start working out how in the hell they did this,”

 

Tony waved a lab assistant toward them, “Meanwhile, we need a blood sample to make sure it didn’t make it into your system,” Bucky only nodded, sitting down and offering his arm. She wandered over to Bruce, watching his work as he isolated pieces of the ‘bugs’ proteins trying to find a way to break it down.

 

“You know, her quick decision to remove the arm probably saved your life,” Tony explained quietly. She assumed he didn’t mean for her to hear. When she heard Bucky sigh she glanced over at him, they shared a reassuring smile for a short moment.

 

“I know,” He replied.

 

Tony took the few vials of blood, holding one up to his eyes as he looked at it intently, “I’m gunna test the shit outta this to make sure it’s good,”

 

She chuckled before sitting on the arm of Bucky’s chair.

 

“So do I get my arm back?” Bucky sounded hopeful; she could tell after just a few hours that he hated not having it. Maybe more than he hated having to deal with it. He’d become so used to the artificial appendage that being without it made him uncomfortable.

 

“Not this one. The circuits are all fried to hell,” Tony’s eyes seemed to brighten as he grinned, “Guess I’ll have to design a new one!”

 

“Oh, dear lord,” Bucky sighed, hanging his head.

 

“What?!” he faked offence.

 

“Just don’t go overboard, Stark,” she laughed.

 

He squinted as he thought, then pointed the end of a screwdriver at her, “What do you mean by ‘Overboard’?”

 

“I mean, no cannons or rockets or grenade launchers,” she said seriously.

 

“Party pooper,” Tony pouted, “Fine, what about colors?”

 

She looked down at Bucky who was watching his right hand as he turned it over in his lap, “Could you make it… could it look _real?_ ”

 

Bucky didn’t see, but Tony gave a sympathetic smile and met her eyes, almost looking for reassurance that Bucky was going to be ok.

 

“Definitely,” Tony agreed brightly, “I’ll have Jarvis catalog the skin tones of your right arm for reference,” Bucky sighed in relief.

 

As they left the lab she heard Tony say to Bruce, “She didn’t say anything about flame throwers,”

 

“Stark!” she yelled in a warning tone and heard Bruce say the same.

 

“Alright. Alright!” Tony relented, “You’re both party poopers,”

 

They walked down the hallway to the elevator and she could tell he was disappointed to not have his arm back yet. She took his right hand in hers, swinging their hands happily between them before pulling herself closer and placing a quick kiss on his right shoulder.

 

“He’ll have it done by tonight,” she assured him. He sighed and looked at her with a smile while they waited for the elevator.

 

“I’m alright,” He explained, “Just thinkin’ about my guardian angel who saved my life yesterday,” they stepped into the elevator and the moment the door closed he turned to have her back against the wall. Fingers slipped under the edge of her shirt to trail softly along her skin while he kissed her neck and whispered, “If there was ever proof of angels, it’s you,” he pushed closer, trapping her between him and the wall and pushing his knee between hers, “Incredibly beautiful. Brave. Awe inspiring,” he groaned against her shoulder, “I wanted you so long. Just to be near you. Now, when I touch you,” his hand slid into the back of her jeans, “And kiss you,” his lips trailed along until his nose was brushing hers, lips just a centimeter away, “All that waiting was worth it… just to be near an angel,” he whispered before kissing her.

 

“You sure are a sweet-talker,” she smiled against his mouth and felt him smile too.

 

“Only for you, darlin’,”

 

The elevator door chimed and slid open slowly, “You’re such a trouble maker,” she giggled as he nuzzled in her hair.

 

“Maybe a little,”

 

 

 

She was right, Tony had the arm finished after dinner. He was able to get enough Vibranium to use as the external plates and the matte finish on the paint made it look great. Tony was proud of his work, but even more so when Bucky couldn’t hide his excitement. The next night was New Year’s eve, and of course, Stark was throwing a party. The ‘Real Housewives of the Avengers’, as Pepper called them, had plans to get ready together that day. Getting their hair and nails done. Natasha, Pepper, Jane, and even Maria Hill came to hang out in Pepper and Tony’s apartment and get dressed. She had always been part of the ‘Wives’ club just because she had to deal with the men on a daily basis… but now that she was with the hunky Russian assassin all the ladies wanted juicy details. A day of pampering and gossip seemed to be just what everyone needed.

 

Bucky hadn’t seen her all day since she was with the other girls. He was with the others at the party when the girls finally arrived. He stood in the circle of men, chatting, with his back to the door. Clint was across from him and had view of the door, so when his smile faded and his eyes went wide, everyone knew someone was there.

 

“Holy shit,” Clint gasped making all of the men turn toward the door.

 

“Don’t have a heart attack, grandpa, but the girls are here,” Tony, who was just as slack-jawed, said to Bucky

 

Bucky turned and echoed Clint’s, “Holy shit,”

 

Pepper wore a long red silk dress; Natasha was in a short deep purple dress with a deep plunging neckline. And there between them, locked arm-in-arm with Natasha laughing, was his girl. She wore a black strapless leotard with a long, thin, see-through, lace skirt. His heart raced a little faster just seeing her, then she turned and he saw her left arm and a smile grew across his face. She had five silver metal bangles evenly spaced down her arm and each had a red star.

 

When she caught his eye she smiled brightly and separated from Natasha to walk toward him. He couldn’t seem to wait for her to make it to him and met her halfway, pulling her close and kissing her. After the way she broke orders to save him, they quit trying to hide.

 

“Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do to me?” he practically growled in her ear, making her giggle.

 

Taking a step back, she spun in a circle and smiled, “You like it?”

 

“Oh, darlin’, ‘like’ is nowhere near the right word for how I feel about this,”

 

She smiled, straightening his grey tie, “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she bit her lip looking him over. He went simple, a black button up dress shirt and black pants. With his sleeves rolled up she could see his new arm and how much more comfortable he was with it.

 

She took his hand and lead him to the bar to get drinks just as the guests started to arrive; Shield agents and employees of Stark. Bucky stood pressed up behind her while she ordered her drink leaning against the bar. He held his hands on her hips while he whispered in her ear and she blushed.

 

“Look how cute they are,” Natasha grinned from her bar stool further down the counter, Clint stood beside her just staring at her in awe, “I’ve never seen either of them so happy,”

 

“I know,” he laughed looking over at the couple, “Took long enough, too,”

 

Natasha put a hand on his cheek, turning his face to hers, “Hey, it took you almost three years to ask me out,” she kissed him softly. They weren’t known for their public displays of affection, but this was a party and she decided to make an exception.

 

Bucky was trying to convince her to dance and she only laughed at him, “Let me get a little less sober first!”

 

He looked up at the countdown clock on the wall, “We gotta do somethin’ for the next hour and a half or I’m gunna take you home right now,”

 

She finished her drink and let him lead her out onto the dance floor, spinning her around under their entwined hands and pulling her close. She would stand with her back against his chest and roll her body against his when he put his hands on her waist; or face him and grind her whole body up to his and watch the way he’d lick his lips, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. The way she would move her hips against his was driving him crazy, but thankfully the song switched to a slower beat, letting him hold her close.

 

“You keep dancin’ like that and we’re gunna have to miss the midnight confetti,” he groaned in her ear making her giggle.

 

“I’m just having fun,” she said, innocently batting her eyes at him.

 

“God, sweetheart, you make it hard to keep off you,” he laughed.

 

“Then don’t,” she challenged.

 

With her hands already on his shoulders, she pulled him down to kiss her. Bucky’s hands moved from her waist around to the small of her back, pressing her tightly against him as he moaned against her lips.

 

“Hey! Save it for midnight!” Tony was dancing with Pepper just a few feet away.

 

Bucky pulled away and looked at him, “Trust me, I’ve got plenty left for midnight,”

 

“Gross,” Tony complained before paying attention to dancing again.

 

Bucky turned back to the woman in his arms with a cocky smile and she poked one finger against his chest, “Be good and you’ll get a present when we get home,”

 

He kissed her softly, “I’ll try my best, but you’re making it hard,”

 

She giggled, “Oh, I’m making it hard?” she smirked raising one eyebrow.

 

Licking his lips again, he leaned closer to her ear, “Very,”

 

Just then, Natasha came up and wiggled between them, “I requested our song, I’m stealing your girlfriend,” Bucky laughed and stepped off to the side with Clint while the girls danced.

 

“You know, they’re doing this on purpose,” Clint said while they watched their girls.

 

The girls faced each other, grinding to the beat and laughing as they sang along. Nat’s hands rested on her friend’s shoulders while the other girl’s hands wandered down Nat’s sides. The Two men didn’t miss the fact that there were quite a few other guys watching their girlfriends move, all hips and long legs and jokingly dramatic hair flips that were actually kind of sexy.

 

“I can’t say I mind too much,” Bucky laughed, mesmerized by the way they moved together.

 

When there were only five minutes left until midnight, she went to the bar to grab another drink while Bucky went to sit on one of the couches. She came back with a drink for each of them and sat on his lap with a smile.

 

“Tony has games planned for the team after everyone else leaves,” She said excitedly.

 

He moaned sadly, “And you wanna stay?”

 

“Of course! It’s New year’s! And truth or dare will be involved, I love that game!”

 

“That’s really cliché,” Clint commented. She only stuck out her tongue.

 

“Please?” she drew out the word and stuck out her bottom lip.

 

“Fine,” he smiled, “But this had better be a good present when we get home!”

 

“You’ll love it,”

 

After midnight kisses were had and the guests filtered out, the team and their dates stayed behind, sitting at the couches in a big circle.

 

“Ok,” she entered the heated discussion between Thor, Tony, and Steve, “But if I hold the hammer, and you hold my arm and lift, would it work?” she took another gulp of her drink.

 

Thor’s brow furrowed and he scratched his beard, “I…” he tilted his head and looked at the hammer on the table, “I don’t know…”

 

She clapped her hands once and stood up from Bucky’s lap, popping her knuckles, “Let’s do this,” Bucky just smiled watching.

 

“It won’t work, it can’t,” Steve insisted and Tony agreed with a, “You’re not worthy!”

 

She slipped her wrist through the strap and coiled her fingers around the grip while Thor wrapped his giant hand around her wrist and counted to three before lifting… and it worked.

 

“HAHA!” she yelled, pointing at Steve and Tony who sat slack jawed, “Who’s worthy now, bitches!?” but when Thor let go of her wrist it fell onto the table again and everyone laughed, including her. (Steve and Tony muttered to each other “It’s because his hand was touching the strap, that has to be it,”)

 

“It’s ‘cause I said ‘bitches’ isn’t it? Otherwise I’d totally be worthy,” she crossed her arms and sat on Bucky’s leg again. Clint was sitting beside Bucky with Nat on his lap.

 

Nat reached over and high-fived her, “Well done. Nice loophole,”

 

“Alright!” Tony yelled over the little conversations happening, “Time for truth or dare!”

 

“Oh, come on, Tony!” Maria complained, “What are we, twelve?” she paused, looking around the rowdy group of hero’s before nodding, “Never mind… proceed,”

 

They went around the group. Steve was dared to take a whole shot glass full of the alcohol Thor brought and it definitely solved his ‘not getting drunk’ problem. Sam had to take a shot of the hottest hot sauce Tony had (“The hottest in existence!” he claimed.) and seemed to take it fine… until he excused himself to ‘get another beer’ and they all watched him turn on the sink and start chugging water with his head under the faucet. Pepper had to admit the weirdest place she’d had sex, which they thought would be funny but turned out awkward for everyone involved (“That’s not true! Don’t believe anything she says!” Tony shrieked.). Bruce, who was pretty damn close to drunk, was dared to tell the dirtiest joke he knew, which turned out dirty enough to almost make Tony blush.

 

“Ok, you’re up!” Tony declared to the girl still sitting on Bucky’s knee, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare. Hit me with your worst, Stark,” she grinned.

 

Tony paused to think before smiling wide, “Kiss Nat!” Steve choked on his beer and started coughing while Tony continued, “But no half-assed peck! A real kiss,”

 

She looked at Natasha who only shrugged, “We’ve done worse,” Steve, who had just regained his composure by drinking a glass of water, started choking on the water. Tony started clapping and Bucky looked almost as shocked as everyone else. Clint, however, seemed like it wasn’t any news to him and Bucky stared at him suspiciously.

 

“Oh, no,” he laughed at the assassin, “I wasn’t involved, that was before I came into the picture. I’ll tell you some other time if she doesn’t,”

 

After a steamy kiss that Clint and Bucky had the best seats for (And high-fived proudly about); Steve was pink, but couldn’t look away; Tony and Sam cheered; Maria and Bruce wolf-whistled; and Thor started asking Jane why a simple kiss was such a big deal on earth. The girls both turned to their boyfriends, giving them each a quick kiss.

 

“Nothin’ sexier than a guy without jealousy issues,” She laughed and Bucky smiled.

 

“I’m not scared of Natasha,”

 

“I am,” Clint joked and the four of them laughed.

 

A few more games and a short elevator ride later; she was kissing Bucky hard as she pushed him backwards into the armchair in the living room while he smiled lustfully up at her. His tie was loose and crooked and his shirt was half untucked. Her hair had half fallen out of its styled up-do and she slid all the arm bands off and threw them on the floor.

 

With her arms on either side of his head while her hands gripped the back of the chair, she leaned over him with her nose brushing his, “Now, about that present,”


End file.
